Malum Larva
by aobcldeefcghcakestories
Summary: Strange and horrifying deaths are happening in Karakura and Ichigo must find out why, and teams up with an old childhood friend he almost forgot about that may be the key to defeating the evil lurking in the shadows. T for Violence and fighting
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! I still have to finish my Dark Side of the Blacker Moon one, WHICH will be finished soon but I was bored so I decided to go ahead and make my prologue at least. DO NOT BE DISAPPOINTED IF 1, this does not have yaoi or romance! This happens after Ichigo gets his Soul Reaper powers back from Rukia after beating the Fullbringers and leave it at that. This will stay close and true to Kubo's original content. Also I will be using some Portuguese terms and so I've looked for a translator who speaks it fluently in case I don't anger native speakers in the future haha.**

 **NOW; DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, but only my OC's. Enjoy and let's let this epic and harrowing story be untold!**

* * *

 **Karakura Town**

 **Month and Year: February, 1985**

It was a cloudy and chilly evening, the sky was threatening to snow down upon the Soul Reapers who waited for the enemy to arrive. Kisuke Urahara, he held his dear and powerful Benehime in hand and waited in a different but close location. They waited in the middle of the street, there weren't too many people around, all the townspeople had been put to sleep to protect against casualties. Kisuke wasn't involved with these underlings, he kept his presence hidden remembering full well he was a traitor to the Soul Society, he would step in only if it was necessary.

The cold breeze made Kisuke's striped hat flutter in the air, as well as the rest as his clothing he wore, the cold did not bother him, he had fought battles before in the freezing winter and humid summers in the past. The biting cold was nothing compared to what was coming for them, it was deadly and potent.

"Don't 'cha need a hand?"

Kisuke turned his head to the side, and there stood Shinji Hirako. Automatically, memories he had of him as a former captain flew and went through his mind, this was the first time in decades they had seen each other since they fled the Soul Society. Shinji wore a black collared - long sleeve shirt with a white tie and dark jeans, his hair went past his shoulders, but not as long as he used to have it when he was in his position as Captain.

"I really appreciate it Shinji, but I don't want to put you in any danger. You're not fit for this fight." Kisuke warned.

"Can't I least be some sort of backup? The guys back at my place are anxious, ya know."

Kisuke sighed. He was grateful for his partnership in what was to come, but he warned again;

"I'll say it one more time; the enemy we are about to face...is cruel and merciless his ability...is unlike any other Hollow from the past. If you were to fight him face to face, you may lose yourself in the process, and become a threat to not only yourself but to others as well, that goes for a Vizard such as you."

Shinji had his head bowed down. He wanted to say something against his warning, but couldn't. The tone Kisuke had held such concern and fear for his safety.

"If you say so, and if he's that dangerous, I'll step down."

 _I'll wait if I have to,_ Shinji thought to himself secretly.

"I know it's shameful to run away from a battle. I know the feeling. But we can't risk your Hollow becoming an even bigger problem if you face their leader."

"Gotta witness this myself, can I before all hell turns loose?" Shinji's curiosity couldn't be ignored.

"As you wish, just heed what I said before." Kisuke accepted his request.

"The Garganta is opening! Everyone be ready!" Someone shouted.

And so it did. Inside it were numerous Arrancars within. All dressed in bone white uniforms, they're eyes were only slivers of light. In the center was a tall man, their leader. His smile was cold, and crazed.

"My dear men, let's reign terror upon this world."

Suddenly, the earth shook. The buildings in the area began to collapse, and they went from white, to a rust colored texture, everywhere the Soul Reapers looked, every surface was covered in blood and rust, it was like the look of an after battle. The sky went from grey to a light orange and red orange, and minutes before the Arrancars had arrived, it began to snow and fall like dried ash. The sight made them feel uneasy.

"Just this is just the start of his power, what you all see...is a manifestation of his bloodlust." Kisuke stated.

Shinji decided to leave. It wasn't worth risking his life, or sanity by being close and ignoring Urahara's warning. He'd changed his mind in fighting.

"I can see that. I'll be off on my way. This breaks my heart that I and the others can't help you." Shinji said sadly. "I wish you guys a hella lot of luck." He flashed- stepped away.

Kisuke got closer, but still stayed out of sight and watched closely. He counted down the Captains taking part of the battle; Soi Fon, Toshiro Histugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi with Yachiru happily on his shoulder, Mayuri Kurotsutchi, and their Lieutenants, all up front and facing the enemy. The Head Captain stood in the middle with them.

"Ah look, we have guests for this party." The Leader said happily.

He, and other Arrancars jumped down onto the street, and walked closer. The Soul Reapers stiffened with fear. This made the leader smile with delight. He stopped, his men stopped as well, and he lifted his arms to welcome them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am the current King of Hueco Mundo, Arruinar. And I've come crash this joint." He bowed with one arm by his chest.

He had black hair that went down past his shoulders, he was lean and thin, but he had a muscular figure. His eyes were a vibrant indigo. His mask fragment sat on top of his head to the scalp, with short bullhorns. He wore fancy gloves for the occasion, but his outfit was the same as his comrades, the only difference was the color of it, black with white trimmings.

"If I may, I would like to borrow one of your men." His irises shrunk, and his smile went from ear to ear.

An audible shrill like sound filled the air, making everyone freeze.

He flashed towards them at high speed, and grabbed one man from the crowd. He held the helpless man by the jaw, and he frantically tried to pry the Arrancar's grip from his face.

"Let me show you, just how weak you all are compared to me."

Something began to happen to the man he hung onto, his Soul Reaper uniform and skin started to peel off in pieces and float upwards in the air. The man started to groan from pain, then leading to screaming in agony. His whole body started to convulse and his flesh started to quiver, it seemed his form was reshaping into something else. Blood started to spray from his back and a pair of insect wings started to sprout, the man, or now creature continued to make inhuman squeals and noises. A white blob of goo started to come out of his mouth and it covered his face, now forming into a Hollow Mask, a hole formed in its chest, its uniform was no longer in existence, and it finished its form, it now was a humanoid insect.

A female voice among the Soul Reapers tried to get them to stay but they were much too scared to stay.

"FOOLS, STAY AND FIGHT!" Soi Fon ordered them.

The Soul Reapers were horrified at this point, a few ran off screaming, one crying and calling the name of the man Arruinar had turned into a Hollow against his will, most likely a friend of his.

….

As the battle raged on, only just a few of the Captains were on their feet, some of the assistant captains were either still fighting, injured or hiding to prevent any fatal injuries. Fire was everywhere, burning everything. They made the sky almost black.

Arruinar entertained himself by watching his own underlings do the fighting for him. He could not wait to rule, of course he needed to get these pests out his sight. It was a small price to pay for the goal he desired.

Without even turning around yet, he sensed someone walking towards him,

Kisuke stepped forward, he was shaking but he kept his nerves down. Arruinar noticed this. He admired this man already.

"Are you afraid of me? I can see you are, yet you still desire to stand against me? I am very impressed. It takes a lot of courage to stand against the spread of my fear." He chuckled.

"I won't let you take another life. Let's end this." Kisuke's eyes glared at him.

"As you wish, my Captain." Arruinar said with glee.

Arruinar drew his blade and charged, both of their weapons clashed, they echoed into the night and into the rust colored sky. Snow began to fall harder, and some of it covered the town into red, fleshy texture. It was going to be a very long, dark battle.

 **Malum Larva**


	2. Chapter 2

**July 15**

 **Present Time**

"Ichigo, get down here, it's nearly ready!" Karin yelled from downstairs of the Clinic.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

If it wasn't for his sisters reminding him, Ichigo almost would've forgotten his birthday. Things had been slow moving yet hectic the past few weeks. He would wait almost every night for Rukia to say something back from the Soul Society, but she hadn't. Since she was now the lieutenant of the 13th Squad her personal time was shorter so she couldn't always get back to him. He was just bored, and he knew everyone else was busy and didn't want to bother them and just needed someone to talk to. Calling or talking to Keigo was only a last resort if he had to. But soon he would have to face them all coming to the house to help celebrate for one evening where he was happy to have them over. He had finished his homework, which used to be rare back when he was a Soul Reaper full time and now it's a breeze to do. It was also much quieter since Kon went with Rukia and he didn't have to deal with the obnoxious lion plush anymore.

He got up from his chair and stretched his arms and yawned. He looked at his watch, it was past 7:30, sometimes if he was tired enough he'd just go straight to bed if there was nothing else to do, but tonight was special and he passed on hitting the sack. His stomach growled. Meaning it was literally time to shape up and have fun. He wore a plain white t-shirt and some comfortable blue shorts and was bare-foot, he liked wearing this when it was hot.

He left the bedroom, closed the door, and went down the stairs. He could smell Yuzu's cooking and saw her at the stove, steam was rising into the air and he heard the sizzling sound of cooking oil as well. He smiled. He was already relaxed and old memories went through his mind when he would come into the kitchen as a kid and, in Yuzu's place, his mother was in front of the stove. Masaki made sure everyone's birthdays were good and that they felt special.

"Ichigo, could you get the dishes set up on the extra table over there?" Yuzu pointed to the portable dining table opposite of the main one.

"No problem."

He noticed some windows in the house were opened, it was mid -summer so to save some of the energy used for the air conditioning, his father had opened them to let the breeze in. Plus, since there was cooking, it let the extra heat the oven was making go out the windows.

Ichigo grabbed the plates and put them on a table set for six people. Just looking at the empty plates alone was making his stomach growl more.

"It smells really great, Yuzu." Karin walked in.

She wore her usual sweats and still had on a soccer shirt she wore from practice earlier, still the carefree dresser like she has always been. Yuzu wore her strawberry clip-on hairpin but she took the time to wear down her light brown hair to look nice for the guests.

"Thanks Karin, and did you finish the dishes, Ichigo?" She looked away from the pans on the oven for a moment to turn and look at him.

Right as she asked, he finished setting the last plate.

"Yep, just now." Ichigo warmly answered.

"THEN LET'S START!"

All three of them jumped by the sound of their father's voice. An invisible electrical line went by Ichigo, his senses sharpened automatically for what was coming. He heard the loud stomping of footsteps coming his way, they then ceased and he heard sliding on the wood floors. Ichigo jumped 5 feet into the air and saw his father glide underneath him and instead of hitting Ichigo like he aimed for, he crashes into the wall. Ichigo landed on his feet, pretending he wasn't there and exhumed to wear a dry look.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Yuzu asked, slightly concerned.

"I have splinters in my feet but I'll live." Isshin grumbled.

"And whose fault is that, I wonder?" Ichigo said, sitting in one of the chairs with one arm over the back of it.

"Idiot dad of the year." Karin mumbled.

"What's wrong with me wanting to wish a son of mine happy birthday?!" Isshin cried, sounding like a little child. He sat on his legs comically crying. Splinters and cardboard flew off his body with every move.

"You've could've done it without the surprise attack and I'd be just fine with it." Ichigo said softly, he got up from his chair and walked to him.

"Oh you wanna fight? Bring it!" Isshin got his game face on, and held up his fists.

Ichigo bent over and pulled his father into an embrace. He wrapped one arm to his back. Isshin could only sit there frozen trying to process what his son was doing exactly. His eyes softened.

"Uh, Ichi-"

"Thanks though, I know you did it just for me. Thanks for raising me for the past 18 years and for mom as well. She'd be proud of me and I'm sure she wishes to be with us tonight. Thanks for being my dad." He said softly, Ichigo's caramel-brown eyes showed his appreciation.

Ichigo hasn't hugged him since before his mom died. The last time Isshin remembered was maybe when he was 7 or 8 years old, but wasn't sure when exactly. He rarely expressed it, as much as his dad made him pull his hair out, he loved him. And how much he went through before and after the years of raising his family.

The once Soul Reaper was going to hug back, but instead he falls forward on his face, Ichigo had his sight set elsewhere, not paying attention to his father's newest mishap. He was asking his sisters if there was anything he needed to do help set up the party, while Isshin's unseen flustered face was starting to redden.

Ichigo let go and went back to assisting.

"Ugh..., thanks for ruining the tender moment." His father moaned quietly.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Automatically, Ichigo ran to open it.

"Wait, shouldn't I get it?" Yuzu suggested.

"Nah, you have your hands full, I'll let them in." Ichigo waved.

"Thanks brother, I'll get the drink cups set up."

While he did, Karin walked beside Yuzu with a smile and amused expression and giggled. Her twin hears this and looks at her confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Ah, you know; Ichi's never been this relaxed in a long time. And I saw you hide some tears after he just hugged Papa Goat- Chin." She teased.

"I wasn't crying! There was some steam in my eyes." She fibbed.

"Sure, sure. Man, how long has it been since he's hugged anyone of us? It's been too long. It's kinda funny to see him so open."

"He did hug me a little while back, when I showed off my scores for my test, no big deal."

"I think we should do it more often is all I'm saying." Karin shrugged and suggested.

"You're weirding me out, Karin."

"It'll come eventually when we all need a hug, haha. I'm gonna get my drink." She left her sister's side.

Ichigo opened the door slowly, thanks to his dad he learned to be cautious and sneaky over the years in case he decided to ambush him, and opened it all the way and peered over the edge,

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo distinctively dodged the oncoming attack ball of Keigo and his best friend slips and slides on the floor and falls on his face, moaning. Ichigo's face didn't change.

"Ha...ppy...Birth..day..." Kiego raised a thumbs up.

"You know I'll evade your stampedes no matter what, you still don't learn." Ichigo said dryly.

Usually when Keigo attacked him at school he's always not in the mood, however here he was sort of holding back the urge to laugh, and he smiled. He was glad he and the others were here.

"I agree. You never learn." A female voice replied.

"Come on in, guys." Ichigo said cheerfully.

Tatsuki and Orihime where the next to enter, both girls wore a smile to greet him. Chad came in next and he made a small wave to Ichigo. Tatsuki had her hair up, which was rare and wore a green sweatshirt and grey pants. Orihime wore a dress that was pink with light sparkles. Both girls in their own ways, looked great. Chad brought on a red tank and jeans for the occasion.

"Hey, where do you want your gifts?" Tatsuki asked, holding up a bag that was light blue.

"Just hand them to my dad, if he's not lying on the floor dying he said he'd take care of them."

"What do you mean "dying?" " Orihime tilted her head, confused.

"Nothing to worry about." Ichigo said.

"You can take mine too." Keigo raised a small box in his hand, still in pain on the floor.

"Thanks." Ichigo bent down and grabbed his, he decided to hang on to it and put it in his shorts pocket since it was so small and he could open it later.

So far there were two people missing, Mizuiro and Uryu. As if on que, Ichigo saw Mizuiro standing over Keigo lecturing him. He didn't see when Mizuiro came in.

"What did you do this time?" The black haired friend asks, while looking at his phone.

"The usual, you jerk. Trying to give Ichigo some buddy-buddy love." Keigo snapped.

"Mr. Asano, you should know he's not the mushy kind." Mizuiro kept his eyes on the phone, not looking at Kiego.

"Where's four-eyes?" Ichigo asked Orihime.

"Ah, he said he might be late and he apologized in advance." Orihime chuckled.

"He's always the one with the excuses." Ichigo sighed.

"Ah cut him some slack, Ishida's been there for you when he can, right?" Said Tatsuki, giving him a playful shove.

"Dinner's ready, come pick your choice of drink and eat up!" Yuzu announced.

10 minutes later, Ichigo sat at the separate table with everyone as they started filling themselves up with curry and the seafood that had been prepared all afternoon. Yuzu had done most of the cooking herself and had to ask to get off early from her classes just for Ichigo. For all this he made a mental note to do something for her hard work, the food was so delicious.

He looked at one of the empty seats, Uryu still not in sight.

"You think he's okay?" Orihime asked, her worrying instincts showed. "Looks like I lied about him being late."

"He's a Quincy or whatever, right? If there's trouble he can handle himself." Tatsuki pointed out, taking a drink from her cup.

For a moment Tatsuki and Ichigo made eye contact. She smiled with a sort of compassion at him and made a respectful nod. She knew the longest before everyone else and already accepted it.

Everyone knew. After Ichigo's battle with Aizen he told everyone with the help of his dad about everything. Ichigo was happy everyone decided to still stick with him and not freak out or ignore him afterwards. They all knew he was a Soul Reaper, and he explained to them about the existence of Hollows, Arrancars, and Quincy. Ichigo warned them to not tell anyone else, because humans were not supposed to know by the Soul Society's rules. So far everyone was extremely content and let the Soul Reapers handle their jobs.

There was a knock on the door.

Ichigo got up and answered it, there was the said Quincy on the doorstep, lightly panting and sweaty.

"What happened to you? Did you take a detour and go the gym for a work out or what?"

Uryu made a scowl but chuckled.

"I'll explain later, sorry I'm late Kurosaki."

He handed a white box with the Quincy insignia on the lid. Ichigo frowned and decided to tease him about it.

"Couldn't you have done a simpler wrapping of the gift?"

"You need to get used to it." Uryu spat, one of his eyebrow ticked.

"But thanks for coming anyways." Ichigo gave him a hard pat on the head, causing his glasses to nearly fall off.

Whether Ichigo meant it or not, Uryu glared at him for making him almost fall flat on his face. Visible steam rose from behind Uryu, clearly irritated.

Ichigo led him to the kitchen to help serve himself. After everyone had settled in they remained in their seats and talked amongst themselves, mostly about school and grades, and one would mention a Hollow or two and bragged about how they killed it off.

Then Uryu spoke.

"Kurosaki, can I have a moment with you?"

"What is it?"

The face Uryu gave him was serious, he moved his eyes to the right as if saying "it needs to be private."

"Fine then. Excuse us guys."

Both boys got up from their seats, their friends curiously watching them for a moment but went back to their conversations. The two of them stood by the stairs. Uryu looked back at them and then around the hallways to make sure they weren't being overheard.

"This is about why I was late: I saw something odd on the way here." He whispered loudly.

Ichigo's brows went up, his attention was in full and put his hands on his hips.

"What happened?"

"I don't know what it was I saw exactly. It happened half a mile from here, if you want to check it out for yourself and see if you felt the same thing I did..." He looked away, troubled.

Uryu paused.

"Well? ..." Ichigo said, slightly impatient.

"I saw a person... and he or she seemed to be talking to a Hollow. This person didn't look like a Hollow himself and it was speaking calmly to it in a language I couldn't decipher."

Ichigo was silent, trying to picture the scene in his head, it sort of gave him a funny feeling. Even a creepy feeling.

"That's sort of freaky, did you see the guy's face?" Ichigo gulped down his nerves.

"Are you scared? That's not like you at all." Uryu teased, his serious expression loosened up.

"Hey, I don't know why it seems creepy to me, it just is. But did you see his face?"

"No, it was too dark. Both the Hollow and the person didn't seem to noticed me either, I only observed from a far distance."

Ichigo looked down in thought. It didn't sound like anything too serious, strange yes but he would keep tabs on it. If it had something to do with Soul Reapers, or Hollows he'd have to check it out.

"Thanks for the info. Next time I call Rukia, I'll let her know about it."

Suddenly without expecting it this time, someone grabbed Ichigo by the neck and he felt something very soft against his back and by instinct and without thinking, he threw his head backwards against his attacker real good, only to feel his own head throbbing with pain,. It felt like he just hit stone cold marble.

"Oufh!"

The attacker let go, whining and Ichigo fell to the floor, eyes white and rolled back and he held his head, groaning. "Why did you grab me you bastard!-"

It was Orihime who fell victim to his head butt.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Ichigo, my head is still hard, hahaha!" She giggled, Ichigo saw the forming red bump on her forehead.

"Orihime, are you alright?" asked Uryu, who was concerned and got down to her level to help her stand up, but she waved her hands while blushing.

"No, I'm okay really, I just wanted to let you know that we're about to serve the cake." She chirped.

He tried to soothe the back of his head. It brought back the memory of when he collapsed from exhaustion from his battle with Byakuya and Orihime tried to help him stay on his feet but he landed on her face instead. That was some time ago and he remembered it just now.

"Sounds awesome, let's go get some." Ichigo said. "And sorry about the head butt, it's a reflex." He apologized.

"It's no problem, I should've known." Orihime blushed.

After he got back to the table everyone was waiting for him to sit down in front of a dark colored cake, most likely chocolate. They sang happy birthday, and the number 18 and sparkler candles were lit. Ichigo had to admit he felt like a kid again as he blew out the candles and everyone clapped. Kiego tried to dip his finger into the cake, but Tatsuki grabbed the back of his skull on the table to stop him. He didn't do it again.

"Hey Yuzu, what kind of cake did you make again?" Karin asked, cutting her piece of it.

"It's chocolate-fudge and peanut-butter." Yuzu said, beaming.

"Really? I don't think I've had this kind before." Ichigo was surprised.

"Knowing you, you hardly eat sweets, so I hope you like it." Tatsuki said in a matter of fact tone.

Ichigo took a bite, the taste was sweet and strong but not too much. It exploded on his taste buds and made the nerves in his cheek bones swell up. He liked it.

"It's awesome, you did great, Yuzu!" Ichigo said happily, Yuzu was clenching her hands watching anxiously and not paying any mind to anything else. She really wanted to know if it was good. Him saying this put her at ease and she felt proud of herself.

Ichigo actually helped himself with another slice, by then he was stuffed. He hoped he didn't have to fight a Hollow being so full at anytime.

After another few minutes everyone brought their gifts to Ichigo, they were sitting in the living room and they had to get up and bring them. Ichigo didn't ask for anything, but he was happy with whatever they got for him. He was never someone who was too picky or took someone's kindness for granted.

Uryu's was the first to be opened. He hoped he didn't bring him anything embarrassing for the most part. He opened the lid and to his surprise it took him a few seconds to see what he was looking at...

It made him think of the second day he met up with Rukia.

"Do you like them?" Uryu asked with a confident smile.

To be honest, he really did. They were hand knitted gloves, and not just any kind of gloves, they were _replicas_ of the glove Rukia wore to bring Ichigo into his Soul Reaper form. The colors, designs of the skulls, and size were nearly exactly alike from the original and the detailing was spot on. There were two for each hand and they fit him nicely. The tips of the fingers were cut as well. Without knowing it, Ichigo had made the warmest light hearted smile on his face, his eyes were gleaming. So much time had passed since they met and these gifts gave him so much nostalgia. Then he dropped the smile and looked at everyone, their mouths were gaping.

"Whoa! He's smiling! Everyone run for your lives!" Keigo yelled with concern and fear.

"Now that's a sight you don't see every day." Tatsuki said amused.

Ichigo hid the gloves behind his back, blood was rushing to his head. He tried to hide it.

"Y-you've got it all wrong! These gloves aren't anything special!" He pouted.

Uryu saw it and forever implanted the sight into his brain. He knew he liked them. He chuckled softly to himself, he knew he hit the spot. Uryu was one of the first to see how close friends he and Rukia were, and the first day he met Ichigo. As much as he seemed to hate Ichigo, he too wanted to be a good friend to him.

"Thanks, anyways Four-Eyes." Ichigo sighed, after he put the gloves in his pocket.

"How rare, Mr. Majesty, you're thanking me?" Uryu teased.

"Want me to take your glasses from you?" Ichigo challenged, not putting up with his sass.

There was a sudden loud knock on the front door. Everyone went silent and stared at it, expecting it to knock again.

"Was there someone we forgot to invite?" Tatsuki wondered.

"I don't know about that." Mizuiro said.

"I'll go see." Ichigo wanted to stretch his legs anyway and try to hide his still red face.

He turned the knob and opened, but there was no one there. He walked a few steps onto the patio to see if anyone was hiding, and still no one. He went to go back in when he felt something under his foot. He raised it and there was something on the ground. He bent down and picked it up. It was a smooth flat rock, with a cloth knot tied into a hole at one end. The rock was a glossy and glittery white inside and there were black letters engraved into it that he couldn't read;

 **"Nunca me perdoar"**

"Who would leave this out here?" Ichigo took one last look around for anyone and back at the rock.

Ichigo recognized some of the letters since they were from the English alphabet, but he knew for sure it wasn't English and he still couldn't read it. He went back inside and closed the door. The wind picked up as soon as he did. Someone was standing by one of the walls of the Clinic, chuckling snidely and watching.

* * *

 **WHO was that weirdo at the end? and seriously who doesn't love a blushing Ichigo? Review please! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

It was close to 10 pm by the time everyone left. Ichigo told his friends they were free to take some of his cake since he didn't eat sweets much, but he still saved some for himself. He was full and tired, and ready to crash for the night. He headed upstairs, but then someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Ichigo, I got a question for you." It was his father.

"What is it?" Ichigo said tiredly.

"Tomorrow after school, could you help me clean my office? There's some old patient's records that I need to toss and the place needs some spot cleaning, mind giving me a hand?"

Ichigo would've loved to say no, but he couldn't. He was used to helping him out, this was no exception.

"Sure, I'll help." He yawned.

"Thanks son, I know you're tired, get some sleep," Isshin gave him a hard pat on the back, "Happy Birthday."

That hard pat made the teen lurch forwards and almost fall, and almost throw up the food he ate. He scowled at the older man who started to walk away, Ichigo rubbed his back to soothe out the pain.

Isshin stopped walking and stared out the window, he was frowning. He seemed to forget Ichigo was there, who noticed this. Was he seeing something?

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Ichigo said curiously.

"Nope, just my imagination." Isshin headed to his bedroom.

"Okay then."

Ichigo climbed up the stairs and went to his room. He remembered he still had the gloves from Uryu and the small box from Keigo in his pockets. He took them out and sat at his desk. The gloves he liked a lot. But he felt odd having two of them, maybe he could give one of them to someone? After all, the original glove was only a single set, which was what maybe felt off. He put them aside on his desk. Then he opened Keigo's, it contained 5 yen and a note;

 _Sorry Ichigo, my sister took all my money to buy her own stupid things and made me go get them for her. I swear, I wish I lived on my own. But this is all I can give, I hope it's enough. I'm sorry I get crazy and drive you nuts all the time, but you're a great friend and I wish you a Happy Birthday._ \- K

That was probably the most sincere letter Keigo had ever written. Ichigo knew underneath that hyperactive outer shell of his, he was a good guy. Which was the reason why Ichigo stuck with them all this time. He then looked at the charm he had found on the doorway with a language he couldn't understand. Someone must've meant to give it to him, the glittering white stone looked like a genuine rock and not factory made.

He heard a sudden sharp tap at his window, it made him flinch and break his thoughts. He quickly looked...it was Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo got up from his seat and set the gifts down on his desk and looked at her. He couldn't hide the smile on his face, he was that happy to see her.

"Fool, can you not just stand there and let me in, please?" She demanded.

"Fine, fine, jeez. It's good to see you, too." He unlatched the lock and she jumped onto the bed and stood to face him, her jaw length hair blew from the breeze that came from outside and she patted her pants down. She was in her Soul Reaper form. She smiled at him.

"How are you? I heard it was your birthday and I do have something to give you later. But right now I need you to come with me."

"What? It can't wait?" Ichigo yawned, at this time he was supposed to be in bed.

"It's Captain Kurotsuchi and Ukitake's orders. We can't ignore it...there's some strange things going on and it might involve Hollows. We're going to a certain location to only observe and try to find anything out of the ordinary, are you awake enough?"

Ichigo sighed. Again something he wanted to refuse, but couldn't.

"Aright, but let's make it quick."

One quick grab of his Soul Reaper badge and he placed it on his chest, and they were off. They jumped into the air and it took them 10 minutes to get to the location. The flashing lights of police cars were impossible to miss. Radios were spitting static noises.

Ichigo tried to sense anything, but didn't.

"So what's been going on? You gonna let me in on it?" Ichigo rubbed his face, trying to keep his eyes focused.

"There's not much to share, that's why we're here." She stated.

She stopped and so did he. There were also ambulance vans and fire trucks, was there an accident?

"They said this is the location, let's take a look. But be warned..."

She turned to face him with a sad and serious expression.

"There's dead people over there… and there might be blood." She finished saying.

Ichigo felt all the tiredness leave his body, as soon as he heard the words "dead" and "blood."

Ichigo wanted to ask Rukia more questions in order to make more sense of what was happening, then he reminded himself that's why they were there, to understand and try to find any clues. He prepared for what he was about to see.

For the normal people surrounding them, they couldn't see them of course. Which made Ichigo see why it was easy to take a look around. There was yellow caution tape in their way and they both lifted it to get through.

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror and shock.

She was right...blood was everywhere. There were 4 people sprawled on the ground, dead and wide eyed. Two of them a man and a woman held kitchen knives in their hands, one of them had a crazy smile on her face and it remained implanted. It was obvious a massacre took place here. There were even bits of internal organs that had been cut out and splattered on the ground as well. Men held cameras and took pictures of their bodies.

"What the hell is this? What's going on, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, horrified.

She looked at him.

"This happened once before, but it was only 2 people that time. And that was less than a week ago. This may look like a typical murder case, but Kurotsuchi said they detected a Hollow's presence while these people went rampant. This is the same thing. The reason I brought you here is so you know about what's going on and what to look out for so you won't endanger yourself." She explained.

Ichigo smirked. "You're doing this because you're concerned for me? How generous."

She rolled her eyes, "Hey, I'm not the one who's concerned, it was Ukitake who wanted me to come, he's the one who's worried for you."

Ichigo may have been wrong and due to being sleepy, but he thought he saw some red on Rukia's cheeks. But it may have been his imagination.

"You think a Hollow's responsible?"

"It could be, the guys at Squad 12 are looking into it right now." Rukia looked over one of the bodies for herself.

"If that was the case, my Badge would've gone off when this has been happening." Ichigo just realized that.

"If it didn't go off and if there's a Hollow responsible, then we just have our work cut out. It might be something other than some normal Hollow."

They decided to take off, the sight of the scene was starting to make Ichigo feel uneasy. Rukia knew he was tired so they hurried back to his house.

After they got back to the bedroom Ichigo got back inside his body and immediately he was tired again. He almost crashed onto the bed but not before Rukia said something one final thing,

"Hey, I'll be back sometime. But here's my gift to you." She said cheerfully, she handed him an envelope.

"Thanks, I'll have to look at it tomorrow." He responded tiredly but happily, he set it on his desk.

"Goodnight." She left out the window.

Ichigo yawned.

 _It's crazy that I still want to sleep after seeing a gruesome scene earlier. Does that make me weird?_

He turned off the light and finally got in bed, and he fell asleep as soon as he pulled the covers over himself.

* * *

Ichigo heard his father's voice calling him. "Hey! Sleeping beauty, wake up!"

Ichigo automatically jumped and sat up, the morning sunlight almost made him go blind and he held his fists up. He thought his dad or someone was going to attack him, then he just sat there dumb folded.

He looked at his door, his dad was in the way holding it.

"It's almost eight,you gonna get to school, or sleep in today?"

"It is?! _CRAP!"_

He jumped out of bed and started to take his shirt off. However, his dad was still watching.

Ichigo grabbed the door and pushed Isshin into the hallway and heard a loud bang after he closed the door.

"You're welcome for waking you up!" Isshin yelled sarcastically.

"I need my privacy to change, idiot."

 **After 12 pm…**

"So, Ichigo. You were late this morning?" Mizuiro asked, taking a bite of his lunch.

"Yeah, I was really out of it. Must've been from last night." Ichigo replied drinking his water bottle.

"Sounds like someone partied a little too hard." Keigo snickered.

"But thanks for the gifts guys, I appreciate it." Ichigo said to them.

"No sweat about it." Chad said softly.

As Ichigo was eating, he overheard the guys talking, then they went on about what was discovered the previous night.

"I was getting ready today and I saw on the news there was some freakish murders that took place last night and they said that the murderer possibly turned on herself after killing the other ones."

"R-really? Maybe she did it out of guilt? Some killers can do that after they realize their mistake."

Ichigo pretended to keep eating and continued to listen, he still remembered what he saw last night. He remembered one of the dead victims being a woman, she had a frozen insane look on her face. He started to feel chills.

"Hey Ichigo, do you know what might've happened?" Keigo asked, dramatically waltzing towards him.

"Hell if I know." He muttered.

"Aw, birthday boy grumpy? Here, lemme give you a hug." Keigo perked his lips at him.

He leaned his body against Ichigo's back and started to tackle. Ichigo was getting really tired of people trying to jump on him, Orihime was an accident, but it was time to take some steam out.

Ichigo stood up and did it fast, he let his reflexes take over and grabbed his friend's collar and threw him on the ground on his back.

"Please don't touch me like that." Ichigo huffed.

"Come on, he was only teasing. You didn't have to be so hard on him." Mizuiro sighed.

"I'll say this guys," Ichigo patted off his pants, "It's best you stay out of it. It may have something do with Hollows and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hollows?" The two friends said at once, surprised.

"Yeah, that's what Rukia said when me and her took a look around last night-"

He said too much.

 _My big mouth._

"What? You and Rukia went together to look there?" Said Mizuiro

"It's been awhile since we've seen her and she only comes to visit you? No fair!" Keigo whined.

"You sound disappointed, did you expect her to come see you? You're not her type." Muzuiro said.

Keigo turned into a stoned statue and moaned. An arrow with the word "harsh truth" had been stuck through his head.

"But yeah guys, let the Soul Society and me deal with it, I'm not even supposed to tell you this stuff, so don't say another word to anyone and stay out of trouble."

"We got it."

* * *

It was after school and time to head home, Ichigo remembered he had to help his dad as soon as he got home. He was still a bit groggy from the party he had, sometimes some hot tea would wake him up when it wasn't time for bed yet and he needed to get his homework done.

 _I should make some when I get there, and maybe before I help dad so I'm more alert._

Suddenly, someone had called his name...

"Ichiiiiigoooooooooo!"

Ichigo sighed. _This again?_ Ichigo could hear whoever just called him, running footsteps coming towards him at a fast rate, he distinctively raised his arm...

"IT'S BEEN SO LON-ACK!"

He stopped it with his arm and he fell to the ground, moaning.

"Give me a break, Keigo! I'm sick of your-" He stopped.

This person wasn't Keigo. In fact, he didn't know who this guy was. He had dark brown spiky hair. He wore a dark blue shirt and jeans.

"Who the heck are you?" Ichigo said confused.

This man was out cold, drool was coming out his mouth and little swirls were circulating where his eyes should be, and his nose started bleed, his arms twitched.

"Oh crap. Hey! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He said, concerned.

Ichigo set his bag down and took the man's wrist, feeling for any sign of a pulse. Positive. And he was still breathing. He smacked his face gently to try and wake him up, but he wouldn't.

"You can't be dead after that."

He needed some help. His house was still some ways to go and he just needed someone to look at him. Then he remembered Kisuke's shop, he could take him there and it was much closer. Then he thought about changing into his Soul Reaper form, but he scratched that idea, he would have to come back for his body if he did that and that would just be a pain.

"Looks like I'm hauling you there." Ichigo grunted.

He picked up the unconscious boy onto his back and went jogged there. A few minutes later, he was on Kisuke's doorstep, he knocked on it hard.

"Hey, Hat-and-Clogs! I need a hand!" Ichigo yelled.

The door opened. A tall man he recognized came out, it was Tessai.

"Kurosaki? What're you-?

"Questions later, help me with this guy." Ichigo directed his eyes on the passed out man on his shoulders.

"Who is he?" Asked Tessai.

"I don't know, he tried to jump me and I accidently sent him sleeping." Ichigo explained.

Tessai led him to the spare bedrooms, there was already some blankets in the one they went into, Ichigo gently laid down the man.

"What can I help you with?"

Kisuke came in, with his usual cheerful tone and smile, he looked at the passed out boy on the floor.

"New friend of yours, I take it?"

"Why would you think that? I've never met this weirdo and he tried to attack me." Ichigo glared.

"Oh? Like" kill you attack" or?"

"Forget it." Ichigo said irritably.

How long was this going to take? He was supposed to be home soon and help out his dad like he promised and he was sure he was going to be receiving a massive kick to the head if this guy didn't wake up now...

"Where am I?"

All three men looked, and sure enough he was waking up. The boy put one hand on his forehead and rubbed it. Then he opened his eyes all the way.

The color of his eyes took Ichigo off guard a bit, they were a bright lavender. They looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place where he had seen this man before. The man looked at him or rather, the kid did. Now that he could see, this kid looked to be about his age, maybe older.

"ICHIGO!" He smiled happily.

He opened his arms wide and latched himself onto him and it caused him and the boy to be forced onto a wall. Ichigo's eyes went wide from the unexpected hug, he was abnormally strong for a skinny guy! How could that be?

" It's been too long, dude! I've missed ya!" He said happily, and hugged him tighter, now Ichigo couldn't breathe.

"You...idiot...let go of me." Ichigo choked. His eyes where becoming white.

"Hm? Oh sorry!" The boy let go, worried.

Ichigo gasped for breath.

Tessai and Kisuke only watched, trying to understand what was going on. Kisuke made a nod to his assistant, signaling to him that they should leave the two alone.

"Ichigo, let us know if you need anything." Kisuke tipped his hat.

"What? You guys are gonna leave me alone with him?!" Ichigo said, flabbergasted and pointed that the kid.

They said nothing and closed the door. Ichigo was nervous, he was afraid this guy might accidentally kill him with his strength alone. The kid smiled widely, his light purple eyes shimmered with joy.

"It's good to see you again, it's been 7 years since I've last seen you." He chuckled.

"Hang on a second will you?! I've never seen you in my life, this has to be a mistake."

He looked confused and tilted his head.

"Realmente?" (Really?) He said.

Ichigo had no idea what he just said.

"Ah! Sorry! I forgot to speak normally, instead of Portuguese." He scratched his head.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Ichigo was getting impatient.

He looked hurt. He bent his head down.

"You don't know? Do you not remember me...?" He looked at him again.

"Ichigo...it's me! Saisei!"

"Saisei...?" Ichigo tried to think, he tried to remember anyone with that name, but got nothing.

"Maybe it will help if I tell you this; I was with you when you and your family went to your mother's funeral after she died, do you remember that?"

Actually, he did. They were memories he never wanted to think of again because they were so painful at the time, but he remembered a child's face that looked like Saisei. He remembered holding hands with that child and hugging him.

"Give me another one." Ichigo told him.

"I was with you a few times with Tatsuki, she came to help fight some bullies for us and kick their asses while we were in middle school?"

Ichigo blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, and we met when we were five."

Ichigo thought more. Yes. It was all coming to him. But he had to make sure and ask again.

"Shoot me one more."

"I know you can see the dead and ghosts and stuff, because I can too." His tone was firm.

Now he remembered everything. He met Saisei sometime after he met Tatsuki and they would have rounds with each other together with her at the dojo. He remembered Saisei wasn't much of a fighter even though he had unusual strength for a kid his age and didn't know how to utilize it at the time. They did so much together, motivated each other to get stronger, both of them were bullied for being different than some kids for their appearances. They were like brothers.

Ichigo smiled and made a light laugh.

"Saisei, it's good to see you too. I'm sorry for acting harsh to you, it's been so long and I must've forgotten somehow." Ichigo patted his shoulder.

Saisei's eyes gleamed. He put his fist on his eyes and started to sniffle.

"Are you crying?"

"No I'm not... but… okay _maybe..._ but it's just that I'm happy you remember, and ever since I left you a lot of crap happened that I had to deal with and I'm trying to hold it in."

For a few moments Ichigo felt like he was looking at not an adult, but a child. He sort of remembered Saisei was the sensitive type. Despite his age now, he still has a big heart.

"I know this is stupid. I'm supposed to be a man and not cry like a baby." He sniffed up his nose.

"It's okay, Saisei. Let me tell you something though; I have a friend, who you could probably meet later, she told me that crying is just a way to show you're strong, not weak."

"Really? I feel better then. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it, everyone has to cry, I sure have in the past." Ichigo said assuredly.

For over an hour they stayed in that room, talking and pointing out things they remembered in the old days. Ichigo forgot his worries and listened to Saisei, who let out some anger and frustrations he had experienced over the years. Ichigo was starting to like it, he never felt so relaxed talking to a friend like this in forever. He was less tense and he never wanted to stop now. He remembered another thing, Saisei possessed some talent in making others feel safe and secure, as soon as you met him, it was like a spell that couldn't be broken.

* * *

 **Daawwww cute, eh? More to come and there's going to be some moar creepy things and ACTION finally, yes!** **For now this will be put on hold after I release new chaps of my other story, so stay tuned.**


End file.
